Admiring a Sleeping Beauty
by LunaSeasMoonChild
Summary: Brad can't help but gaze at a slumbering Snow White... [Takes place after Schwarz takes Aya from Schreient]


_**Admiring a Sleeping Beauty **_

Weiβ Kreuz fic

Sum:

Brad can't help but gaze at a slumbering Snow White... Takes place after Schwarz takes Aya from Schreient

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Weiβ Kreuz NOR THE SONG "_Sleepless Beauty_" SUNG BY NITTLE GRASPER (Gravitation).**

**_Author's notes:_** This is my comeback fic on This is my first Weiβ Kreuz fic. After watching the series a second time, I got inspired to write this. I really didn't have a particular couple that I liked, but after reading 'Total Mayhem', I thought Brad and Aya looked compatible. That, plus there's not much Brad/Aya fics here (only five, I think).

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

The skies darkened; a deafening cry radiated from the mansion behind. Three men ran to the chopper, in a hurry to evacuate the place before the predicament took place. One of them, however, was lagging behind because he was carrying something- or rather, someone- wrapped in a pink sheet.

"Move it, Schuldig!" the man wearing an expensive business suit and glasses shouted, waiting inside the passenger area of the helicopter with the door still open.

"Dammit, Brad! You think it's fuckin' easy to run around carrying deadweight?!?" the man in a green suit and noticeable orange hair grumbled, panting as he approached the vehicle. His arms were aching and his legs were tired from running. The girl wasn't that heavy, but running around carrying one wasn't exactly easy.

No matter, Crawford let it slip this time; they were in a hurry. The ground shook.

"Give her to me and get the helicopter started." Schuldig, thankful, handed his load to Crawford, closed the door and hurried to the pilot's side to operate the chopper.

They had to get out of there. Fast.

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

The pelting of the rain and the noise of the helicopter were the sounds that could be heard around them. Schwarz, with the exception of the youngest member, was riding a helicopter on the way to the temporary headquarters. The German telepath, Schuldig, maneuvered the flying vehicle with the Irish man Farfarello next to him while the clairvoyant American, Brad Crawford, sat in the back, a cargo enveloped in a pink blanket in his lap. What was in his arms was actually a young girl. He held the bundle close to him so protectively yet so gently, that one might think it was very precious to him. She actually was, for the elders of Esset needed her for their ludicrous ritual. That was why Schwarz had been ordered to obtain Fujimiya Aya from Schreient's custody. Brad felt her breathing steadily, her chest rising and falling in a timed rhythm. Unable to stop himself, Brad slightly moved aside a few locks of hair from her face, running a finger over her silken cheek so delicately that if she had felt it at all, she would've mistaken it for a breeze.

What a shame, the oracle thought as he studied her peaceful expression, that she would be wasted by Esset.

"Hey Brad. If you keep gaping at her like that, your stare is gonna make her conscious." Schuldig laughed at his own joke, trying to irk their leader.

Crawford's attention snapped to Schuldig, glaring as he did so. The latter knew he had hit a nerve yet decided to push the American's buttons more.

"Well, I can't blame you. She's quite a beauty for one her age. Falling in love with the dozing angel, Brad?"

A 'hmph' was the only answer Schuldig got.

"Maybe you should give her a kiss to awaken her from her slumber. Like a prince."

That was the last straw.

"Schuldig," Crawford called in a menacing tone, a warning to the telepath. "Keep your eyes ahead. They're waiting for good news from us. It won't do any good if we're dead before we arrive there."

"I could care less about those ol' farts." Schuldig scoffed. "Don't they have anything better to do?"

"It's their life; let them do what they want just as long as they don't stand in the way of Schwarz's goal."

"But we need her too. How are you going to pull it off? I'm quite sure she isn't a renewable resource."

"I'll think of something. I always do."

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

Schuldig skillfully settled the helicopter in the designated area of the Esset building, where operations for the preparation of the ritual were taking place. As soon as they landed in the helipad, several men approached to assist them. There was a stretcher with them and as soon as the door of the helicopter opened, they immediately helped Brad in getting off and settling Aya on the stretcher.

"We'll take it from here, sir," one of the men told Brad just as Aya was being wheeled away. "Schwarz's presence is required at the head office. The elders wish to hear your full report upon your arrival."

Brad nodded to acknowledge the man's message and he in turn bowed politely before heading off.

"How rude," Schuldig commented as he walked on, following Brad. "Can't they at least give us time to freshen up a little before meeting them? I feel icky."

Brad chose not to remark on Schuldig's statement. He chose to just agree silently. The Elders were starting to grate his nerves. How dare they act as if they own Schwarz?

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

"And that concludes our report," Brad said, ending the oral report the Elders required. A few moments of silence passed before one of them spoke.

"You may go now and arrange the necessary preparations for the ritual; you know what to do. Go on ahead and do what you need to do. You are dismissed."

Brad bowed before them, with Schuldig and Farfarello behind him mimicking his motion. He then turned around to exit, with his remaining members following suit.

'_When we get to our room, I'm taking a bath pronto,' _Schuldig sent as a psychic message for his two teammates.

Outside the double doors of the Elders' office, a man was waiting for them. "I will lead you to your sleeping quarters." He said as he bowed. He then turned and proceeded to walk towards the location of their lodging for the meantime. After an elevator ride and a couple of turns, they were shown to a grand room, hotel-like in its furnishings and design. As soon as they entered, the man who escorted them then bowed again before leaving, closing the door.

"I'm taking a long revitalizing time in the tub to freshen up and update my hygiene," Schuldig said as he approached the door to the bathroom.

"Don't take too long," Brad added as he opened the door to his bedroom. "You'll have to fetch Nagi later."

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

"Now that everyone is settled, we have to discuss our moves for the next few days regarding the ritual, and Fujimiya Aya." Brad started as Schwarz, along with the newly arrived Nagi (already tidied up), were assembled in his room.

As the briefing began along with the imparting of his visions, Schwarz were ready for the execution of the elaborate plan of action the Oracle had carefully and exquisitely plotted to suit the fulfillment of their goal. There was nothing more effective than having a strategic leader with precognitive abilities. Leave it to him to arrange schemes and conspire against big-time people like the Elders of Esset. He feared nothing; his foreseeing abilities made him prepared against the uncertainty of the future.

"Schuldig, you take care of the Sakura girl; she'll be the sacrifice of the Elders. As soon as we have her in our custody, we'll exchange her for Fujimiya Aya. That's our main priority right now: acquiring the substitute. Any questions?"

None of the Shcwarz members uttered a sound. It was clear that they all understood the course of their actions and how they should proceed. All their movements from here on out were premeditated.

"All right. Schwarz, move out."

Schuldig, Farfarello and Nagi left the room to do the tasks assigned to each one of them. He, however, had one other errand to take care of before joining them.

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

Crawford entered the high-class boutique and was approached immediately by a saleslady.

"May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, could you lead me to the section for women's sleepwear?"

"Follow me, please." The saleslady walked ahead of him and stopped at an aisle.

"Are there nightgowns here?"

"Oh yes, they're at the left at the other end, sir. Would you like some assistance?"

"No, that would be all, thank you." Crawford dismissed the saleslady. He walked leisurely through the aisle, looking here and there for any sleepwear that might catch his fancy. But there was none that seemed to fit sweet Aya's slumbering image, so he resigned himself to scanning the nightgown section thoroughly.

'_Which one would be perfect?'_ Crawford thought as he moved one hanger to another, examining the nightgowns. After much deliberation and judging, he was down to two.

'_The white one or the blue one? Which is more appropriate for Aya?'_ Crawford frowned as he judged the two choices that resulted in a tie. But just then, a vision assaulted his senses. He grinned and put back the blue one. _'The white one it is.'_

He approached the nearest saleslady

"May I help you, sir?"

"Yes, I was wondering if you have another stock of this nightgown, same size and color?"

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

He entered the room Aya was held in. It was a lavish place, Victorian style, truly like a girl's room; there was even a fancy dresser. Even Aya's bed had drapes, accentuating the ambience. It would have been complete if there Victorian dolls as well.

He approached the dresser and opened it, revealing its content: several elegant gowns and even summer dresses for casual wear. He caught sight of a baby blue summer dress and fingered it a little; it would most definitely suit her and he could not help but imagine her in it. He made a mental note to try and save this particular garment prior to the events that would succeed according to his vision. He then continued scavenging for a hanger for the extra dress (they would need it for the other girl later) and when he finally did, he let it join the other clothes, making it somewhat hidden. As for the other one…

Brad approached Aya and placed the nightgown by her bedside. The laces and satin of which her bedcovers were decorated in seemed to add to the tranquil somnolence she portrayed. Even the steady beeping of the machine next to her added to the lull of slumber in her room.

Her braids were neatly arranged and the covers were without crease, as if those who had moved her were careful and regarding her comfort. She seemed serene and striking in her position; she might as well have been a princess dozing in a tower with a dragon locking her within.

He slowly sat on the bed, as if careful not to awaken her. But her sleep is deep and dreaming, and would not wake up to any outside calling or disturbance. Nonetheless, he was still cautious, even if it was just to show respect for a somewhat sleeping girl.

He wondered what her eyes looked liked. Were they warm, filled with gentleness? Or were they cold and hard as Abyssinian's?

As he pondered, a vision suddenly fleeted through his mind's eye:

**_A building gave in to the sea; a girl in a white dress called out the name of Weiβ's leader in tears, gripping the railings in despair. A few distance from her was a white car. A woman with red curls sat in the back, looking mournfully at the collapsing structure. A sleeping young girl wearing a dress similar to the other with dark braids stirred, slowly at first, before awakening, revealing indigo orbs that had been hidden in her long slumber._**

_**"Where am I?"**_

Brad allowed himself to a small smile. Gently so as not to disturb her sleep, he tucked a strand of her bangs so he could get a better glimpse of her tranquil face.

Her eyes were truly captivating; identical to Abyssinian's yet so different from her brother's.

For him, her eyes were her most beautiful feature.

"Sleep well, my lady," he softly whispered into her ear.

•**·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°··°΅¤΅°·•·°΅¤΅°·•**

_tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru  
yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni_

**/From far away, let your eyes shine; those who have awakened are still waiting.  
Seduce the ramparts of the night in the cast-off pile of skins left by things that now live elsewhere./**

_umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru  
nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru_

**/To the reincarnation of you, I say color your eyes without smiling alone.  
Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, the miracle could still happen to come again./**

_todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou  
michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide_

**/Let's depict the vividly dancing thoughts found in that place of light that is unreachable even now.  
Don't fear the passage of time, so that words of guidance won't completely spill out and flow away./**

_sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni..._

**/Hold me gently, always catch me, more and more, in order to break my heart.../**

-**_Sleepless Beauty _**sung byNittle Grasper Gravitation

**_A/n:_** I know, I know… Brad's OOc but… that's the way this fic is…


End file.
